video_game_adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Fortnite Save the World
Fortnite's Save the World was released on July 25, 2017 when Fortnite was first new. Save the World was included with the regular Fortnite, but now you buy them separately. Save the World, now $40,($20 on holidays) is a squad expansion where zombie-like monsters come in waves to attack you. You and your squad search to find ammo, weapons, and other materials such as wood, nuts & bolts, brick, and weapons to help you survive until extraction. Monsters Husks The most common and easiest to fight monsters in Save the World are the husks. Similar to zombies, husks are hungry and very destructive creatures. Whether whey want brains, we don't know. The Storm is what they were believed to be infected by. Husks come in a variety of different types with some being more destructing, and some not so much. Husks spawn from the storm's strangely purple clouds as well as from certain spawn pillars. They can also be found around the game world, and if you're lucky, you'll find them asleep, making them an easy target. The most basic husks shuffle towards their target and hit with melee attacks. Other husks have alternative attacks or mutations which make them more dangerous. Zapper Zappers are described as a threat level between a blaster, and a pitcher. When attacking single, the treat isn't that high. While attacking in groups though, they can be super deadly. These cowboy-like monsters hold out their infected purple arm and shoot a beam of extremely harmful lasers at its target. Beehive Seen in recent gameplay videos, this species of Husk attacks like any normal Husk, but wears a beehive on its head and is surrounded by a swarm of bees that damage any nearby players. This type of Husk is not recommended for close assault warriors such as ninjas. If you want to go against this monster, use ranged weapons. Husky Husk Husky husks are a larger variant of the husks. They can take and deal more damage than normal husks. = Lobber Lobbers are long-ranged husks that launch flaming skull bombs like a grenade. They lay siege to defenses from a distance and retreat when chased. Even when not seen, a lobber's presence is marked by a high-pitched scream being performed every time they launch a skull attack. They may also lob poison bombs that, upon landing, erupt in a gas cloud that damages nearby players. Similar to Stink Bomb. Their appearance and/or attacks may change through events, becoming easier, or harder to defeat. Lobbers appear frail and gaunt with flaming hair and wear a signature dress. (Not really) The skulls can be shot in the air to avoid damage. To destroy the skulls, shoot them or block them with a roof. Midget Midgets are very similar to basic husks but are shorter, move faster, and jump long distances to overcome obstacles and chase prey. They often attack in groups. Big, tough, scary groups. Pitcher Pitchers are ranged husks that throw spectral bones that they keep in a worn out Baseball helmets near their waist to throw at their target. Their appearance is distinct from common husks by their baseball outfit and cap. They retreat when chased, and the bones they throw glow purple and travel infinitely until they hit a wall or player. 'Sploder Sploders are visually similar to Husky Husks, but they wear red shirts with grease stains and carry a propane tank on their shoulder which they ignite and throw when a target enters their range. They may also blow it up at their feet if something is actively blocking their path (like a wall, or a player). The propane tank can be shot and detonated immediately, even while carried by the husk. The explosion deals massive damage to all nearby structures and targets including other monsters. If killed before throwing the tank, the sploder will drop the tank at its feet. The tank can be sent back to the Sploders with the pickaxe or could be a shootable target for future use. Mimic Mimics are monsters which initially have the appearance of a loot chest. They can be recognized in their chest form by slight movement jumping, purple appearance, and crazy noises. only while searching and that they are not shown by Outlanders' "Keen Eyes" ability. Mimics will reveal their true form once fully "searched," after which they will charge at the player, attempting to bite and kill the player. Loot will be granted upon killing the monster. Mimics are a strong enemy that deal high amounts of damage while also having high health, making them a tricky enemy to take down. There is a Stonewood quest called 'Treacherous Treasure' that involves finding and killing a mimic. Smasher Smashers are brutal enemies whose sole purpose is to smash through fort defenses and allow other enemies to get inside. They are much bigger and stronger than most other monsters, with one huge club-like hand used to bash things and another smaller one. If you build metal walls in one place and wood ones in the other, more smashers will go to the metal walls. They usually won't go for the wooden walls unless there aren't any other brick or metal walls around. Smashers emit high-pitched screams when they spawn or use charge attacks. Because of this, the player should have an early warning sign to get cover. Taker Takers have the ability to phase through walls, fly, and lead husks toward the players. Takers have a ranged attack which steals the player's shield entirely, leaving them with much less defenses. On top of that, they have a dive-bomb attack that deals heavy damage. Miniboss-level Takers can actually instakill players with this attack! To sum it up, these are like the commanders and the heavy barrage type of monsters. Blaster Blasters are tall, lanky monsters soaked in the purple energy of The Storm. They unleash laser beams from their mouths in rapid succession, numbering between 6 and 8 destructive blasts. Blasters favor living targets, especially heroes.This means they would rather go for players and survivors than a wall or a door. They appear to be taller versions of the basic Husk Enemy but with a different head and body. So pretty much totally different. Elemental As the game progresses and the levels get harder, players may encounter elemental enemies which have been modified by certain elemental attributes. The player's assistant, Ray, will notify players if an incoming storm includes elemental enemies. Each element contains an additional effect to monster's attacks, increasing their threat to the heros. Elements also make monsters more resistant to certain kinds of damage, and more vulnerable to others. However, due to this feature not fully implemented in the game, only a few elements are in the game so far, those being Fire, Water, and Nature. Elements can be applied to both husks and mist monsters. There are multiple types of elementals, 3 of them are fire, water, and nature. Flinger These monsters have one glowing arm and one arm ending in a hook, just begging for an attack. They spawn with smaller enemies and try throw Husks over fort walls like a catapult. Flingers are highly susceptible to melee weapon attacks, but not so much to ranged. Gallery Category:Games Category:Save the World Category:Fortnite Category:Epic Games